prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPC48
, dubbed Evil vs. Evil in the English dub, is the 48th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 48th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''As the Dark Seeds form into one being and battle the angry Evil King, Kiriya reveals what has been going on since he last saw the girls and watch as the two dark forces battle it out. '' Summary The Seeds of Darkness unite into one body and battle the Evil King. The girls ask Kiriya how he is still alive and ask what happened to him, and why he is there. Kiriya explains that because he left the World of Darkness he had no other choice but to drift in the crevice between Light and Darkness. Black invites him to go live with them, back at the Garden of Rainbows, but he refuses. From the beginning he was a person from the Darkness and the balance between the two is being ruined; as such, all of the worlds are being consumed by darkness now. He will always be left to drift between Light and Darkess, and he agrees to take the girls back to the Evil King in order to fight him. The Fusion of the Seeds of Darkness prepare to hit the Evil King once they remove his shield, but Black gets into the way, causing them to switch targets. The try to tell the girls that fighting is useless, since they can't win, and manage to prove superior. The girls get a few hits in and they perform Marble Screw, although Mepple tries to tell them it's too weak. The girls try anyway, and the ability is repelled. Fusion attacks the girls again and Kiriya sadly points out that it is impossible after all. Meanwhile, at the Mansion of Darkness, Pollun was left alone with Guardian. He sends his power to them for support but nothing happens, causing Guardian to worry over how they can help the girls. Pollun refuses to give up though and slashes a card through his commune form to give the girls more power. It is unable to reach the Dotsuku Zone without the stones though, causing Guardian to worry further over how powerless he is to help the girls. At the Dotsuku Zone, Black and White lay in the ground; hurt, but alive. The Fusion is about to destroy them as Pollun hears the Elder speak after changing form again. He tells Pollun that if he was to unite his powers with Guardian they will be able to do something after all. He tells Pollun to remember his name, The Prince of Light that guides the way to the future. Pollun asks to say it with him, and when they do, the power is strong enough to reach Black and White. The light flies to them, with Kiriya distracting Fusion to allow the girls to reach it. With their Rainbow Bracelets, Black thanks Kiriya before Fusion attacks. As everyone understands what happened to bring them these powers, the Cures are driven to do their best again. They fight before using Rainbow Storm, which Fusion tries to repell but is unable to do so, as the Evil King has absorbed the Power of Creation from them. He not only absorbs it, but he absorbs the Seeds as well. The Queen points out that this is the worst scenario as the Evil King starts attacking the Cures. With Darkness to consume everything, and he himself has been granted immortality, they are unable to stop him. Mepple tells Black to perform Rainbow Storm again but the girls are unable to get close to White. As they are about to face one of Evil King's shadow balls, they suddenly fall through a gap and return to a Forest near the Mansion of Darkness. Pollun and Guardian reveal themselves before explaining that the balance is out of order, so they fell into one of the spaces that unite Garden of Rainbows and Dotsuku Zone. This relieves the girls, but not for long- because they see that the Evil King was able to get into the Garden of Rainbows. Guardian says that the Garden of Rainbows will now be consumed by Darkness for sure. Major Events *The Evil King reabsorbs the Dark Seeds within himself, destroying them and finally gaining the Power of Creation. *The Evil King breaks into the Garden of Rainbows to destroy it, with the Cures returning to stand in its way. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Wisdom Villains *Belzei Gertrude *Regine *Juna *Kiriya *Evil King Secondary Characters *Queen *Elder Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes